


Preference

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir becomes jealous when he notices the reader's sudden interest in Legolas and decides to remind her of whom her lover is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference

   It had been a few weeks since you had last seen Haldir. You knew his duties would keep him away from you for extended periods of time and you had thought you could bear the distance, but alas, it was harder than you had anticipated. You missed him dearly and desperately craved affection and attention from someone, though he was in your thoughts always. When he returned, you were overjoyed to see him. That is, until you saw who was with him. You had only heard of him, but had never seen him before. Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. He was a sight to behold and lived up to the many favorable descriptions you had heard in passing. You were immediately smitten with him and didn't notice Haldir's fond gaze when he looked at you. If anyone had been looking at him, they would have seen his crestfallen face turn to mild irritation as he followed your gaze to the Elven Prince. However, he shrugged it off and acted as the professional he was; he would speak with you later and make up to you the fact that he had been gone for so long. Throughout the course of the day, Haldir noticed you hanging around wherever the Fellowship went. He could tell that you were interested in Legolas, though for what purpose he could not be sure of. It irritated him nonetheless and he realized he was jealous. That realization only seemed to make him increasingly more irritated and he began to think of ways to get your attention back. Watching you ogle the elf prince was nearly too much for him to bear. He had even heard you gushing over him with a few of the other elf maidens in Lorien. “Oh, isn't he so handsome?” one had said with a giggle. You'd laughed and nodded.

   “Yes, he's quite the picture. I'm sure he'd make an excellent catch,” you responded.

   “You should talk to him! It couldn't hurt!” another had responded, nudging you toward him. Haldir had nearly lost it then. What was it about Legolas that made him so appealing? He didn't know and didn't want to either. What he wanted was you and he had come up with the perfect solution to bring you back to him.

   It was later in the evening when Haldir finally was able to have a word with you. Naturally, you were where the Fellowship was, serving drinks to the group and standing as close to Legolas as you could without hovering. The marchwarden placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled as you jumped and spun around to see it was him. “Oh, Haldir! You startled me,” you said, a small smile gracing your lips. “You know, it's been some time since I last saw you. I've hardly seen you around all day. Have you been avoiding me?” you asked a bit teasingly. He chuckled, unable to hold it in.

   “Quite the opposite, actually. I've been trying to speak with you for the better part of the day, but you seemed preoccupied with our guests. Perhaps I could speak with you now if you aren't too busy? Somewhere more private would be best. I've quite a bit to say and I don't want the entire populace of Lorien hearing my words,” he said, smiling down at you. You looked to the Fellowship and the back to Haldir before making up your mind.

   “Very well,” you said before calling over one of the other elf maidens to take your pitcher from you. “Where will we go?” you asked as he offered out his arm, which you took.

   “I was thinking the armory. It's quiet and unlikely that we will be disturbed. Does that suit you?” he asked, walking in the direction of his intended location. You nodded.

   “Yes, that is fine, though I do wonder what is so secretive that you must tell it to me there.” He chuckled and his smiled widened.

   “Oh, you'll see soon enough.” It was in no time at all that you reached the armory. There was no one around, which was quite convenient. Haldir fished out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the large door, pushing it open silently. He stepped aside and let you pass first before following behind. You walked into the large room and admired the various weapons on the walls.

   “It's quite spacious in here. I never realized there were so many weapons housed in this building.” A dim light came on behind you and you turned around to look only to be met by Haldir's lips on yours. You were shocked to say the least, but not unwilling to kiss back. After all, you had missed him so much and had been craving this sort of thing for some time now. He wrapped his one arm around your waist, pulling you close, while the other reached up to entangle in the hair at the base of your neck. You sighed against his lips and your arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to you. His lips were hungry against yours and you could only imagine that you were just as feverish as he. Haldir was the first to pull back, tugging gently at your hair to release himself from you. Your cheeks were flushed a bright pink and your lips were a bit swollen. He smiled down at you fondly, though there was something else in his face that you couldn't be sure of.

   “You know, Y/N, seeing you gush over Legolas today was an interesting sight,” he said. You blushed even more at his words and looked down to the ground, slightly embarrassed.

   “I'm sorry. I was just surprised by his appearance. He was more handsome than I had expected,” you said, your blush deepening in color. Haldir chuckled a little and tugged your hair to make you look up at him again, causing you to gasp softly.

   “Is that so?” he asked, his tone taking on a somewhat dangerous edge. You felt your stomach tighten and your skin warm. He'd never spoken in such a tone before and you were surprised at the effect it had on you. You nodded, biting your lip and looking up at him, embarrassment written all over your face. “Do you prefer him over me?” Haldir asked, his grip tightening at the base of your neck. You sighed and looked at him, unsure of what he wanted you to say. He pulled harder, tilting your head back and bringing his face closer to yours. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt his breath tickle your exposed neck. “Well?” he asked again, looking at you hungrily.

   “I-i don't know...” you stammered out, your heart beginning to race in your chest. He leant down to place a soft kiss to your flesh.

   “You don't know?” he murmured against your throat, kissing it again. Your mouth grew dry and you swallowed, trying to calm your raging pulse. “What about now?” he asked, his hand snaking down your back and grabbing a hold of your backside, squeezing it and kneading it in his hand. You gasped softly and shut your eyes, your breaths shortening and becoming more frequent. “And now?” he said darkly as he nipped at your sensitive flesh, causing you to cry out softly and bite your lip to silence anymore outbursts. “Shall I aid you in making up your mind?” You couldn't think straight. Your head was swimming and you could feel your blood pounding in your veins. He'd barely touched you, and you were already breathing heavily. “I'll take that as a yes,” Haldir replied, his lips descending upon your neck once more while the hand in your hair tugged your head farther back, exposing your throat fully to him. He kissed and licked and sucked and nipped at the flesh, causing all sorts of wonderful sounds to emit from your lips. You knew you were getting wetter by the second as he attacked your exposed skin. His hand on your rump never stopped groping you, kneading one cheek and then the other, occasionally sliding between the two and wandering farther down to your sex. You whined when he pulled back, wanting more of the friction he was providing. “I doubt that princeling could make you feel like this,” he growled in your ear, releasing you momentarily only to spin you around and grab you from behind. Haldir's hand wandered down to your sex and began rubbing you through your gown, his lips back at your neck while his other hand groped at your breast, massaging it roughly. You sighed and moaned softly, moving your hips to meet his indulgent fingers as you felt his erection press into you. Before you knew it, he had you bent over the table in the middle of the armory and was hiking up your skirts to expose your sex to him. The cool air was a sharp contrast to the warmth of your skin and your wetness made the air all the chillier. You could hear the jingle of him unbuckling his belt and the soft sound of cord being pulled through fabric as he loosened his pants. The anticipation was enough to make you start dripping. You were a mess and he was no doubt the cause. Haldir bent over you, pressing himself against your back and teasingly rubbing his cock against your folds as he kissed your neck again. You moaned softly and raised your hips in response.

   “Haldir...” you said softly, pushing back against him. He placed a hand on your lower back and straightened up, smirking devilishly.

   “Do you prefer him over me?” he asked, continuing to tease your sex with his. You moaned and squirmed under his touch, desperately wanting more. “Tell me, Y/N,” he said, his voice demanding as he pushed the head of his cock into you. You moaned at the intimate touch, but whined as he withdrew himself, going back to teasing you mercilessly. “I can tease you all night,” he said lowly, his hand moving down and running over your backside. You moaned again and pushed back against him. “Whom do you prefer?” he questioned, swatting your rump sharply. You let out a soft gasp and arched your back.

   “You...” you said, shutting your eyes and rubbing yourself against his crotch. He smirked.

   “What was that?” Haldir asked, slowly ceasing his teasing. You groaned and looked back at him over your shoulder.

   “You. I prefer you...” you trailed off, your voice beginning to sound whiny. “Now please...take me...” He grinned from ear to ear and ran his hand back up to your lower back, pressing you down to the table as he ever so slowly slid himself into your sex. You moaned and shut your eyes, resting your head on the table as you took him fully, your hands clenching into loose fists on either side of your face. “Oh, Manwë...” you said softly as he withdrew from you and pushed back inside. You were so wet for him; it was unreal. With each thrust, he grew faster and more forceful and you became more of a moaning, desirous mess. His hand moved from your lower back to grip your hip while the other reached forward to entangle in your hair. He pulled it back and you raised your head, loving the tension as he took you fully.

   “I'm the only one who can fuck you like this. Remember that. No one else could ever make you feel as good as I can,” Haldir said gruffly, tugging harder on your hair. You moaned and pushed back, meeting his thrusts. Occasionally the hand on your hip would move to slap your rear end and each time it did, you wanted it more and more. He moved faster within you and was tugging so fiercely at your hair that you almost feared he would pull it out. He gave a jerk of it and you were brought up from the table, your hands resting palms down and your bottom pressed firmly against him. He pounded into you, your rump jiggling with each thrust, and the hand in your hair let go to wrap around your neck. You shut your eyes and moaned again, the feeling of his calloused palm encircling your neck making you weak. “How does it feel to be mine?” he growled in your ear, biting at the lobe and. You cried out and laid your head back against his shoulder, your legs beginning to shake as you felt your impending orgasm surface. “Who has your favorite cock?” He slammed into you again and again as you came closer and closer to coming. “Say it!” he demanded, his hands tightening on your throat and your hip as he took you hard. You cried out in absolute pleasure as you felt yourself come undone, your orgasm nearly explosive as you cried out his name and other various exclamations. Haldir continued to have his way with you until he, too, found his climax and came inside of you. You could hardly breathe as he held you to him and finished within you, moaning out gruffly as he panted against your neck. A satisfied smile crept onto your lips and you sighed contently. He, too, wore a smile on his face and placed a sweet kiss on your cheek. “You never answered my question,” he said cheekily. You flushed a bit and giggled.

   “You know it's you whom I prefer,” you said as he released his hold on you. The armory suddenly felt very chilly.

   “No, I heard that answer. I mean the other question,” he probed, lacing himself back into his trousers. You leaned against the table, your legs feeling an awful lot like jelly after such an intense orgasm.

   “Oh...well, the answer is still the same...” you replied bashfully, looking down at the ground with a small smile. He looked to you and chuckled, reaching forward and cupping your cheek in his hand.

   “I'm glad to hear that,” Haldir said, leaning down to kiss you tenderly.

   “I've missed you very much,” you said when you two pulled apart.

   “I know. I've felt the same,” he replied, kissing your forehead sweetly. You stood and wrapped your arms around his abdomen, squeezing yourself to him. He chuckled and smoothed your hair before kissing the top of your head as well.

   “Do you think everyone is wondering where we went off to?” you asked against his chest. He shrugged.

   “I don't much care. It's none of their business.”

   “Oh, but what if they suspect what we've just done...” you trailed off, starting to worry.

   “Then they'll know you belong to me. Isn't that a good thing?” he asked, raising your chin up with his finger. You looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

   “It is a good thing,” you replied.

   “Good,” he said, leaning down to give you another tender kiss. You savored it, knowing that he would be leaving soon enough and that you had to enjoy what little time the two of you had left before his eventual departure. “Come, let's go back and see if everyone is still around. If they are, we'll socialize. If not, I've got an idea or two about what we can do to pass the time,” Haldir said with a wink. You elbowed him softly in the ribs and laughed.

   “Come on, you,” you said, leading him out of the armory and blowing out the candle by the door. “I'm still not quite sure if I'm through with that Elven Prince just yet,” you added teasingly. Haldir rolled his eyes and the two of you walked out into the cool night arm in arm.


End file.
